


The Sixth Birthday Mission

by IntrovertedWife



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedWife/pseuds/IntrovertedWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little mission from the war table where the advisers must find the best way to solve the problem of a child's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Birthday Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoat/gifts).



**Lady Montilyet,**  
  
I write to you with most urgent and harrowing news. Bann Sasser has intentions to disgrace my good name and is dragging the Inquisition’s reputation down with it. Please, forgive the poor penmanship. My hands cannot stop quivering in rage. He will be hosting a soiree the same night as my youngest son Evan’s sixth birthday party.

This simply will not stand! Already the proper houses who pledged to attend are offering up pathetic excuses which will shatter my son’s heart. I humbly request whatever aid you can provide to stop this menace from blighting the land.  
  
 _Yours in servitude,_  
 **Bann Branich**  


* * *

**J** osephine: _Branich has been at odds with the Sasser family for over one hundred years. We could send an ambassador prematurely to the Sasser holdings, forcing them to begin their celebrations early._  


* * *

**L** eliana: _What better way to stop a party than a rumor or two of blighted rats overrunning the basement? I could have my agents infiltrate the kitchen staff to plant a few rat carcasses. That should keep the guests away from the Sasser party._  


* * *

**C** ullen: _No, this is stupid. I’ll send soldiers to shut them both up._

_*You Choose Cullen*_

 

One hour and 10 minutes later

 

* * *

[+] Cullen is ready to report in. Return to the war room for a reward.

* * *

  
**Lady Montilyet,**  
  
I extend to you my deepest gratitude for the men you sent to assist with the Sasser problem. At first they seemed a bit gruff around young Evan and his guests, and I was afraid they might startle them, but the children came to adore the entertainment. Young Evan giggled for hours suspended off the captain’s arm. I do apologize for all the stains across your fancy Inquisition armor. It’s difficult to get chocolate out of anything. Sasser was so envious of the display he even stepped away from his own tedious affair to visit mine. He speaks of hiring his own battalion of soldiers for his niece’s second birthday.  
  
I shall forever be indebted to the Inquisition for all you’ve done.  
  
 _Yours in perpetual service,_  
 **Bann Branich**  
  
*Enclosed is an innovation to the young Bann’s next birthday*


End file.
